


蝶衣

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 《心上人》番外，互攻。女装play。
Kudos: 34





	蝶衣

早春时节，江南梅开。  
秦淮河畔流传一个消息，云中城主致信平康坊，乞已故十余年的名妓凌翩跹旧时衣裙。  
以往坊间只道这位容城主与沈妥娘有情而无缘，沈妥娘一意出家做女冠，他才至今未娶。  
这次竟来求凌翩跹的衣裙，秦淮河畔风流渊薮就像炸了锅似的。  
多少自诩才子的落魄文人已经暗地里磨好了文笔，要写一首长诗，谱几支悲艳词曲。更有书坊老板，戏班班主，四下里找人，要以容城主与他两位红颜知己，沈妥娘和凌翩跹为底，改名换姓，写引人唏嘘，赚人热泪的剧本传奇。  
就连沈妥娘也问裴野，“你哥没事作甚讨凌翩跹那套蝶衣？”  
裴野心虚，打个哈哈就走了。  
独自到容璋窗外那片梅林，心头却一阵一阵地痒，我哥他竟……他竟真的……  
可容璋不说，他心再痒也没问。

直到半个月后，他刚骑马回城，给他哥带了糕点小食。  
远远就听见琴音，护卫与下人都不见了。他匆匆奔入厅内，就见一道纱帘，帘后影影绰绰，有人穿着锦绣的衣裙弹琴。  
纱帘只到膝下，裙下不露鞋尖，裙摆却五彩斑斓，犹如蝴蝶彩翼。

裴野愣了一愣。  
呼吸加重，那琴音就停下了。  
他上前屏住呼息，挽起纱帘，容璋坐在琴后，披着头发，抬头望他。  
那衣服双袖也如蝶翼，若女子或少年穿，削肩垂落，袖长该只露指。  
他哥虽然清瘦，毕竟是男人，肩宽了些，衣袖就恰到手腕，琴台上一双修长白皙的手。

衣裙针线还新，是拿到旧衣裙，修改尺码，对照着新做一件。  
难怪花费半个月。半个月能做好，不知是几十位绣娘织工的心血。

他哥为他真做到这一步。  
这样的衣裙，别的男人穿势必是场闹剧，但容璋穿了，就叫裴野全身发热。  
那股热向胯下涌去，把他烧得胆大包天，“小娘子弹的什么曲子？”  
他眼睛发亮，笑容恣意，容璋见了，不计较那句称呼。  
“《凤求凰》。”  
裴野将琴推开，撑在琴台上，“这么说，你有心上人了？”  
容璋配合道，“是。”  
裴野的手按在他心口，“这个人是谁？”  
容璋这次全然为哄他，此时又怎么会不说他想听的话。  
他对裴野莞尔一笑，“这个人是当世第一的剑客，令我倾心的英俊少侠。是你。”

裴野心里猛地被一撞，震动如鼓，不由分说吻上容璋的嘴唇。  
容璋竟还仰面启唇，让他吻得方便。  
这一吻分开，容璋就被他带上床，裴野眼里是掩不住的光，容璋与他鼻尖相对，只能望着他那双眼睛，被他压在床上吻到天昏地暗，衣裙早被揉乱，裴野的手竟掀起下裙直摸进腿间。  
裙下的亵裤也被扯下，容璋夹住腿，就夹住他的手。

裴野的手轻轻摸他大腿内侧，“怎么了？”  
一上来就掀下裙扯亵裤揉大腿，容璋缓过来，无奈又好笑，“我该把你教得比这好，你若真这样对一个姑娘家，未免唐突无——”  
被吻得嫣红的嘴唇就被裴野玩闹地咬了一口，“没什么姑娘，你就是那个姑娘。我们结过发，洞过房，我这么摸你又怎么了。”  
容璋被吻得喘息，裴野不怀好意分开他的腿，“小娘子在床上分心，要罚。”  
伸手从床头的小柜里取出小包包好的缅铃，容璋连他几时放来这里都不确定。  
但今天想要哄他一回，任他为所欲为，索性打开腿，不去管下裙已经翻到小腹上，身下不着一物，随裴野的手指蘸满油膏探进身体，又捂热那一对缅铃，小心送进容璋体内。

缅铃这东西，本就是灌了水银，遇热震动，被他用手一捂，又钻进体内，越动越快。不多时，就被推到恰好的地方，震得容璋呼吸加快，抬起手臂遮住眼睛。  
他手腕遮住眼角，但白皙面颊逐渐浮起淡红。  
容璋眼尾狭长，情动时最叫裴野热血如沸。可此时遮住双眼，几乎有种不能承受的情态。  
裴野知道那两颗小玩意的厉害，一时也不敢做什么，就吻了吻容璋的手臂。  
待到他终于习惯体内的酥麻，这才放下手来，眼角果然红了。  
那件绣衣前襟散开，披在他肩上，裴野一面吻他领口露出的肌肤，一面挑开里衣看他的胸。

那显然是成年男人的胸膛，但肤色浅，乳晕颜色也浅。裴野以手掌覆住两胸轻揉，乳首在掌心被搓硬，十指抓握却抓不起多少。  
裴野在他耳边说，“小娘子胸真小。”  
容璋睫毛颤动，不知该气还是该笑。可被他轻轻抓揉，忍不住道一句随他吧，便没有回应。  
裴野胆子更大，容璋被脱得只剩肩上搭着的绣衣与腰间的下裙，他这才比了比腰身，手掌摩挲，故意感叹，“我都看不出腰身改没改过，真是好身段。”  
就是不看他，容璋也知道他目光灼灼，非要自己说话。  
他拿裴野没办法，就压着呼吸，尽量镇定，“……过奖。”  
裴野戏谑一笑，双掌托住容璋的腰，又滑到臀，揉了一揉，啧道，“可惜屁股也不大。”  
缅铃还在里面跳动，容璋被他揉得低声呻吟，舌抵上颚熬过一阵，才道，“……那你揉什么……”  
裴野又揉起来，朝他耳垂吹气，“我多揉一揉，屁股和胸会不会变大。这样以后有了孩子，才好喂奶。”

他知道这话说得太下流，唯恐他哥叫他“裴行之”，不待容璋开口，就又吻上去堵住他的嘴。  
他的腰本就在容璋两腿之间，堵住那张嘴，舌头一通翻搅，手指也扯住缅铃的勾环，一口气拉出。  
容璋身体瞬间收紧，双腿夹住他的腰，裴野把他抱住，早就硬得发疼的性器插进去。  
容璋张口喘息，再说不了话。裴野才一边顶，一边嘴唇向下，含住他的一侧乳尖吮吸。  
他的手先挤，再避开牙齿，吸着乳头。口腔湿热，容璋低叫出声，体内被塞满，乳首又被舔舐吸食，只听见裴野说，“我再想了想，不能让你喂奶。要是有了奶水，都是我的。”

容璋被他吸得胸口酸胀，就像真的会有奶水，他要避开裴野的口唇，下身不由自主扭动，被插得战栗，即将到达顶峰。  
裴野哑声哄他，“叫我。”  
“小野……”  
裴野用力顶撞，撞得他尾椎泛起酸软。  
“叫郎君。”  
容璋眼睛湿润半阖，看向裴野。昔日要自己牵着的孩童，后来彼此陪伴取暖的少年，青年，直至如今的男人。  
他身体被逼迫，却是心甘情愿地叫。  
“……郎君。”  
裴野眼睛亮得像燃烧，不管不顾，毫无章法地操，从容璋喉间逼出更多声音，最后将容璋操得射出来。

高潮时刻，即使是裴野也四肢无力，即将倒下。  
他不愿压着容璋，想要倒到其他地方，却被容璋拉了一把，让他倒在自己身上。  
裴野只道我哥不至于一压就能压坏，便没有挪开，埋在容璋颈侧，鼻梁上的汗抹在他皮肤上。  
容璋身上的衣裙早被糟蹋得不成样子，他也眼尾发红，嘴唇略肿，胸前两点乳头都被吸咬得胀起。  
裴野抱着他，“哥，你对我真好。”  
容璋倒是没想到他会搞成这样，只不轻不重地答了一声，仍抚着他赤裸汗湿的背脊。  
裴野闭上眼，贴在他锁骨说，“我在平康坊时……有事没告诉你。你记得那次凌娘子救我？”  
当年裴野年纪尚小，性情活络，从不忸怩，长得讨喜，姑娘们都喜欢他，他也时不时出入青楼替那些姑娘跑腿办事。  
平常无人去管，但细查之下是违律的。凌翩跹帮他那次，就是他上凌翩跹的丽景舫替一位新来的姑娘寄一封家书报平安，画舫却突然被官家的人搜检。  
容璋道，“凌娘子将你藏在箱笼里，躲过一难。”  
她救过裴野，才有容璋后来还她人情。邻州官长来访，非要听她弹琴，但她情郎离开在即，她只想一送。  
那位官长出名善音律，平康坊中找不到与她琴技不相伯仲的女子，唯有自称伤了面容与喉咙，无法见客，要容璋穿她衣裙，在帘后替她一回。  
裴野抓住容璋的手，容璋只觉他心绪不宁，便将他的手握住，听裴野说。  
“当时她叫人去请一个武官，她的恩客来，打断搜检。然后那个人强迫她……我看见她和那个人……”  
这一节他从未向容璋提过，容璋从不知道。  
寄身烟花之地，一来谋生，二来藏身，没人会去平康坊里搜寻他们。  
容璋毕竟顾及他年纪小，哪怕到了那种地方，也护着他，不让他看见不该看的。  
原来那一日，藏在凌翩跹箱笼后，隔着竹丝编织的缝隙，他早就看见了。  
容璋轻轻拍他的背，听他说，“我想拦住那件事，她不让。当时我很生气……后来过了很久才明白，她对那个人是有一些喜欢的。”  
他隐下了之后的话。后来凌翩跹冒死去送，也是去送那个人调职离开。他一直以为那个人会带她走，可是没有。凌翩跹从此一病不起，他后来寄信平康坊，在沈妥娘的回信中看到，他和他哥走后不久，凌翩跹香消玉殒，由姐妹择地安葬。

他靠着容璋，像许多年前那样，埋在他颈边，心渐渐静下来，人渐渐恢复。  
可这一恢复，肌肤相贴，又是两情相悦，才做过一次，挨着挨着，又开始下头发硬想要。  
裴野暗自权衡，梦里被欺负了两次，就要他哥赔两次，仗着的是他哥宠他。  
要是做第三次，就有点过分了。

他撑起身，“哥，你不知道刚才我多怕你连姓带字叫我。”  
容璋打量他，“看不出来。”  
情事之后，他比平时柔和，裴野看得心头滚烫，撑起身低下头，舔起容璋的性器。  
容璋正要皱眉，发现他只是舔，没有强行含下，手才放松，抓住他的肩膀，拉扯他的发丝。  
裴野的舌尖按着性器顶端的小孔，把残留的精液吞掉，待容璋的性器在他嘴里挺起，才吐出湿滑的顶端。  
“哥，还不够，这次换你来。”  
他跪在床上打开腿，带着容璋的手去摸自己又胀起来的性器，“你不知道，我想着你自己弄过多少次。”  
容璋就连摸他也温柔周到，“从什么时候起？”  
裴野眼里只有他，“我十五六岁，那时候比之前好，虽然想你，可是不会天天和你在一起。每年去看你那些天，我都怕在你面前硬了。有时候你一笑我就受不了，但是我不敢被你知道。只能在回老头那以后才能自己弄。”  
他突然停下，“哥，你十五六岁时，是不是也想着我——”  
脑袋就被拍了一下，容璋说，“我十五六岁，你才十岁。”  
多禽兽才能对十岁的男孩起那样的念头。  
裴野“哎哟”一声，悻悻道，“再过三年就行了。我十三岁去老头那学剑，晚上总是梦到你，每天天没亮就在洗亵裤。”

容璋记得他十三岁的样子，他到十四五岁才猛地拔高，之前都还是少年，正要说“不行”，可眼下的情势，哪里是板起脸训他的时候。  
听他胡说，容璋索性拿过那罐油膏，裴野也不再多话，躺下等容璋的手指探入臀缝。  
方才那次之前，他离开云中城半个月，就是有至少半个月没做过。自从和他哥第一晚以来，还没隔这么久不做过。一看见容璋穿着这衣裙，欲火连神志都要烧掉。  
此刻容璋的手指进来，感觉也与之前不同。他喉结滚动，既想被他哥肏，又想肏他哥，勉强抓到那对缅铃，就想再往容璋体内送。  
他才撩开后裙，摸到他哥的入口，里面还带着湿滑，手指借射进去的精液和油膏插入一个指节，手腕就被抓住了。  
他体内容璋的手指同时抽出，裴野抬头问，“哥？”  
容璋道，“趴过去。”  
裴野手里已经又受热微震的缅铃被他拿走，只道他哥应该不会生气，又惴惴自己是不是真闹得他哥生气了。  
老老实实趴过去，他哥的手抚摸他背到腰的那一道凹陷，裴野抬起身体贴着他的手，就被轻轻下按，听容璋说，“别动。别弄掉了。”  
那对缅铃被放在他后腰中凹陷最深处，贴着皮肤轻震。他后腰被这微震弄得战栗，下一瞬间，只听轻响，他竟被他哥打了屁股。  
容璋的指尖在股沟按压，裴野被他连打几下，下身塌了下去，两颗缅铃滚落床上。  
裴野哑声叫，“哥……”  
容璋朝他腿间抚去，他不至于被打到射精，可性器顶端吐出几滴粘液。  
容璋心中讶然，不由得摇头笑笑，“就这么喜欢？”  
裴野抹不开脸，脸上发烫，转念一想，这是他哥，就坦然说，“你从没打过我。”  
他七岁前在云中城有父母骄纵，从没挨过打。后来和容璋流落江湖，容璋最多罚他抄书，怒极才打他手掌心，除此之外，那些年里没打过他一下。  
到了现在，更没人能这么打他。  
他四肢撑在床上，容璋扶着他的腰，缓缓进入。以往没从后面来过，裴野看不见他哥的脸，只感觉那双手温柔在他腰侧巡回。  
“哥……我喜欢，是因为你是第一个，也是唯一一个能这么打我的人。”  
容璋叹道，“你呀。”  
勾起那对缅铃间的绳子，震动的缅铃被他用掌心托着，贴上裴野勃起的性器，裴野立即绷紧身体。  
却听容璋问，“你对女子的身体这么了解，就是因为看到了？”  
上次那个梦，他梦得过分详细。今天说起看见那一幕，也难怪容璋问。  
可那一天，隔着箱笼，他又震惊畏惧，怎么可能看得真切。  
裴野后面被缓缓抽插，前面又被缅铃震着，勉强说，“是平康坊……有些地方，楼里会给姑娘们看图册，教她们侍奉客人……”  
想也知道，烟花之地的春宫图册与外面的不同，画得更露骨真实。  
他那时年纪小，全是好奇，姑娘们不慎放在外面，被他看见，正要抢回，不让他看，有一位娘子见了却笑，“他长大总是要知道男女之事的，看看又没坏处。”  
便告诉他，“看可以，试却要等你至少长得你哥哥那么高才行，记住了？”  
他那么多年前就看了那些东西，好在没有误入歧途，再追究也无益。  
容璋只问，“全是男女之事，还是也有其他？”  
裴野看不见他，唯有照实说，“有男男之事。”  
平康坊也有男孩，只是换得比姑娘快。姑娘们可以到二十出头，男孩十六岁骨架长大就得销声匿迹了。  
容璋将缅铃抵着他性器根部，“那上面教了什么？”  
裴野被他顶得快要射精，夹住容璋，“要会夹，要会扭，还要会叫……”  
“……怎么叫？”  
裴野只想高潮，什么也不顾。  
“好哥哥……”

他实在难耐，腰臀向后顶，让容璋抵到深处，里面还努力夹紧。  
容璋不舍得为难他，让他前面释放。这一次射精与之前都不同，阴茎抽搐，大腿肌肉抽动，就连后面都收缩好久，让容璋射在他体内。  
裴野仍跪趴在床上，容璋待余潮过去，才缓缓抽出，将裴野拉起来，笑他，“这也是图册上教的？”  
图册上教的是侍奉恩客，自然是要人温顺，怎么会像他方才那样自己动，逼得恩客出精。  
裴野抱紧他，只道，“你要真想试试……下次我照上面的做足全套就是了。”他踌躇片刻，眼眶是汗，眼睛明亮，明知他哥宠他，又加一句，“好不好，好哥哥？”

END


End file.
